rougemuraillefandomcom-20200213-history
Le Prodige
Résumé À Rougemuraille, un Prodige est né. Il s'agit de Victor, la petite loutre. Sinik, le cruel chef des Juskokourous, a eu vent de sa naissance par la voyante Amakabra. Il l'enlève, et l'élève comme son propre fils. Mais, quinze saisons plus tard, celui qui est devenu Kahn le Prodige refuse de plier devant les lois criminelles de Sinik. Alors, il s'enfuit, et tente de retrouver une grande maison rouge et une souris guerrière présentes dans son esprit... Furieuses, les vermines se lancent à sa poursuite pour le tuer. La loutre de Rougemuraille élevée chez les vermines cédera-t-elle à la barbarie, ou deviendra-t-elle un vrai guerrier, digne de Martin de Rougemuraille ? Résumé complet à traduire : Les Juskos, un groupe de tribus qui vivent sur la côte Ouest, ont longtemps attendu la naissance du légendaire guerrier appelé le Prodige. Quand une voyante de la tribu des Juskokouroux prédit sa naissance en une loutre de l'abbaye de Rougemuraille, Sinik Kourou, chef de la tribu,réunit un groupe de guerriers et part le capturer. Ruisselot, le père du Prodige, l'emmena dans un ruisseau pour remplir un rituel traditionnel des loutres. La tribu Juskokouroux tua Ruisselot et prend le petit Victor; Sinik est déterminé à faire de lui son propre fils. Le furet renomme le bébé avec un nom plus court, Khann, rappelant au bébé loutre comme grandir et la rapidité sont essentiels. Skipper recherche Ruisselot et Victor avec son équipe, sans résultats. Méréa, la sœur de Victor, et sa mère, la femme de Ruisselot, Filette sont tristes à cause de cela, elles savent que quelque chose de terrible est arrivé aux membres de leur famille. Skiper, avec son équipe, ... et ... inspectaient le bois de Mousseray lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent un lièvre appelé Pierrot de Baffretout Yadurab. The Juska, a group of tribes that live on the west coast, have long awaited the birth of the legendary warrior called the Taggerung. When a Seer from the Juskarath tribe predicts his birth-to an otter from Redwall Abbey-Sawney Rath, leader of the tribe, gathers a group of warriors and sets out to capture him. Rillflag, the Taggerung's, father, has taken him to a stream to complete a traditional otter ritual. The Juskarath Tribe murders Rillflag and takes Deyna; Sawney is determined to raise him as his own son. The ferret chief renames the babe, with a shorter name, Tagg, to remind the otterbabe as he grows that speed and quickness are essential. Skipper with his crew search Rillflag and Deyna without results. Mhera, the sister of Deyna and her mother, a wife of Rillflag, Filorn are sad because of that; they know something terrible's happened to both of their family members. Skipper with his crew, Broggle and Drogg Spearback are searching in Mossflower Woods, when they meet a hare called Boorab the Fool. As Tagg grows older, he finds that he doesn't seem to relate to the other Juska members, having never killed. After Sawney sends Tagg after a fox named Felch, he orders Tagg to kill the runaway, which Tagg refuses to do. Tagg runs, and is soon chased by the enraged ferret. In an unlucky turn of events for the ferret, the stoat Antigra finds Sawney and kills him, enabling her inept son Gruven Zann to take command of the Juskarath (now the Juskazann). The vixen Grissoul tells Gruven he must hunt down the former Taggerung and bring back his head. To aid him is a small band of vermin (Eefera, Vallug Bowbeast, Rawback, Milkeye, Grobait, Dagrab, Ribrow and Rabbad), none of which respect him and would probably kill him if they had half the chance. In Redwall, Cregga Rose Eyes has been leading the search for an Abbot or Abbess to succeed Abbess Songbreeze. Tagg heads towards the north and mountains. He meets two bankvoles Krobzy and Prethil and stays with them and their vole tribe in their "homestead" under the hill. The otter tells them his story. After his visit he continues his journey towards the north and Tagg is captured by a crazy female squirrel, Madd, because of his look. Tagg fights against her and manages to bind her against the tree trunk. A friend of Madd, Botarus guides Tagg to the limit of woodland. Later Tagg has met up with a harvest mouse named Nimbalo, who has a mysterious past of his own. Together they meet an ancient shrew Ruskem, who has a difficulties of remembering names. Whilst they are visiting in Ruskem's den Tagg finds out why Nimbalo has run away from his home: the harvest mouse had a cruel father, who beat him. A vermin band, led by Gruven, has camped on the mountain. There are only six of them now: Milkeye, Grobait and Rabbad are dead, either in different accidents or from fights among the band members. Vallug and Eefera don't want to starve or freeze and they think the trip to the mountain has been a waste of time. They come up with the idea that maybe Taggerung has never been on the mountain and he might travel to Redwall Abbey. Vallug and Eefera desert the camp, leaving the others by themselves. Nimbalo and Tagg eventually end up meeting the a pygmy shrew tribe lead by Bodjev. Tagg kills a giant eel Yo Karr, saving Bodjev's daughter Dinat for death. They stay for a while until the colony is attacked by Gruven. Tagg runs out to meet the vermin, who promptly run away, and manages to catch Ribrow, who tells Tagg of his past and where he came from. Tagg decides to head back to his proper home, the Abbey. Tagg and Nimbalo bump into a hedgehog called Robald Forthright, whose house is wrecked by Gruven, Dagrab and Rawback. They travel to visit the cottage of Great Aunt Lollery where trio meets the Dillypins and their leader Jurkin, who takes Tagg and Nimbalo to Redwall. Vallug and Eefera arrive in Mossflower and they begin to lay siege against the Redwall Abbey to get Taggerung (who they think to be in Redwall) out from the Abbey. He wounded the Gatehouse Keeper Hoarg. They retreat in the woods and begin to plan their next move. Gruven with his companions is travelling towards Redwall and one night they bump into Eefera and Vallug. Two vermin capture and bind them together. The ferret and the weasel are planning to use them in their plan. Tagg and Nimbalo arrive in Mossflower Woods and near Redwall Abbey. Tagg is captured by Redwallers, who think he is a vermin. Cregga and Mhera are trying to make parley with Vallug and Eefera, when the Badgermum is shot with an arrow from Vallug. Tagg hurtles out from the Abbey, killing Vallug and chasing Eefera across the flatlands. Skipper, his crew and Boorab find the otter. Later Tagg's distinguishing mark and birthmark are removed by otterfixer Rukky Garge. In the Abbey Mhera is named to the title at a feast in Cregga's honor. The badger mother dies peacefully shortly after. Gruven is going back to Juska camp to the shores. He cheats Rawback and the stoat sinks in to the swamp. When Gruven returns, he finds out that his mother is killed by Ruggan Bor, who is new leader of Juska. Later Ruggan attempts to attack Redwall and kill Deyna, but he is stopped by Russano the Wise, a visiting badgerlord. en:Taggerung_(book)